


Light Carries On

by dreamersscape



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: A Series of Robin 'n' Allan Hugs, Allan-a-Dale Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Digital Painting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersscape/pseuds/dreamersscape
Summary: Allan receives heartbreaking news, and Robin tries to console his friend. (Or he would, if Allan gave him the chance.)
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale & Robin of Locksley





	Light Carries On

__

_April 1979. In which Robin will realize what just happened about two seconds from now and starts to put his arms around Allan, at the same time Allan realizes what he’s doing and pulls back self-consciously. Because they are a couple of dunderheads who don’t know how to express themselves. They’ll get there eventually though. Give ‘em time._

**Author's Note:**

> From the elaborate HP AU/fusion that lives rent free in my head. If you're curious about the context, let me know and I can absolutely ramble at you all about it! More relatively self-contained snapshots to follow.


End file.
